Ascension!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: His planet was lost, his people were few. His uncle was murdered by the only blood kin he had left. Predators stalked from all corners - he had no choice, but to grow. No choice, but to ascend. (Title/Summary - Pending)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello boys and girl. Not much of an update here, sadly. Not even really an update to be honest. Still, I figured it would be helpful in regards to understanding the story itself since I'm merging two universes together and trying to fit their histories kind of semi-together, in an entirely new way that applies to the rules of the Dragon Ball Z universe(s).**

 **Here we go then;**

* * *

 **Elementia**

Elementia is the home planet to the race known as the 'Elementian's'. This planet itself, while not playing a massive role in the story, is more or less where the story branches out from.

Eons ago, Elementia was the home planet of the God of Creation Hagoromo. He rose to both his power and rank in the overall universe when he clashed against a Primordial God simply known as 'Juubi'.

The Primordial was too powerful to be defeated. Thus, Hagoromo weakened the beast as best he was able and split it apart into nine separate forms. These forms were upon their birth, were taken in by Hagoromo and not long later sealed away.

Ascending past mortal life, Hagoromo left the task of protecting the nine parts of the Juubi to his descendants while keeping the original, lifeless form of the beast sealed within himself.

Eventually, major countries formed around the protection of the beasts through Hagoromo's descendants. Each leader and protector of a separate part of the beast becoming the ruler of their countries.

As time passed on, the Elementian's were drafted into the Planet Trade Orginization at the behest of both Hagoromo and the God of Destruction, Beerus.

The planet itself, had a gravity thirty times that of Earth.

* * *

 **Elementian**

Elementian's as a race, were quite similar in regards to Saiyan's. First and foremost, they were a warrior race descended from a god. But, where Saiyan's bodies grew stronger through defeat and built resistances to certain attacks upon their bodies – Elementian's themselves, had bodies that 'adapted and evolved'. Whether it be climate, poison in the body, strenuous techniques or even blunt force, their bodies adapted to anything they were put through and grew stronger for it. Some even evolved to the point where they could survive both underwater and within space for large periods of time.

Their ability to adapt wasn't limited to the physical aspects alone either. Elementian's could breed with many different races, and the blood of the Elementian's adapted to the genes of other races and incorporated them in the best way to strengthen future offspring. Through incorporating the strength and techniques of other races, many different Elementian clans were born. And many, many techniques were brought in or created.

All technique information was then passed on to the Royal Family(s) to better allow them to protect the parts of the Juubi.

* * *

 **Story Information Preview**

Minato Namikaze, or Arlic as was his birth name, is the middle child of Bardock and Gine. Born after Raditz, but a while before Goku/Kakarot. He was born with a power level of 1250, much more so than any of his brothers. A few years later, his power has grown to over 2000 and Bardock has him sent away with Goku to escape Frieza destroying Vegeta-sei.

While originally intended for Earth, his space pod is thrown off course by an asteroid field and he crash lands on Elementia – where he is found and taken in by Jiraiya, one of the strongest warriors on Elementia. Although, it doesn't go off without a fight, one where Jiraiya proves he's far stronger than Arlic/Minato.

A few years later, Arlic now named Minato Namikaze, renamed such by Jiraiya and given his family name attends the training academy from the country/kingdom Jiraiya hails from. At this point, Minato's power level has already risen to nearly 15,000.

Only, to his utter shock..he's the weakest in the entire class. Humiliating, especially because as he was Minato knew few saiyan's besides his father and King Vegeta could have taken on his power and came close to winning. The strongest of his class? The heiress of the royal family, Kushina Uzumaki.

Whom had a whopping power level over 80,000 despite only being around 8 years old. The Elementian's as a whole, were known for producing outstandingly powerful soldiers, their elites such as Jiraiya easily having a power level over a million and ways to go even higher. And because of the sheer fact that Elementian's bred true and thriived when breeding with other races, meant that the race as a whole had many, many different abilities and techniques spread throughout the world.

Skip ahead four years, to the graduation of Minato's class and a heated rivalry sprung up between Minato and Kushina. Minato had somehow, inherited more of his mother, Gine's temperament as he aged despite his prodigious skill as a warrior, and that attitude rubbed the heated Kushina the wrong way when Minato surged through the ranks of the classroom, going from the weakest...to even becoming stronger than Kushina herself.

By the time they graduated, Kushina had a power level of 125,000 where as Minato himself had shot upwards within four short years to 150,000. Kushina declares Minato her rival, and after graduating they end up competing through mission after mission. Somehow rivalry, turned to love.

Around the time they're 15. They're on a mission together and an Arcosian/Icejin tries to push his luck and try and kidnap Kushina to steal her for her genes and knowledge on her peoples techniques. Now, at this time Minato has a power level of around 550,000 and Kushina around 400,000. Prodigies they're both named, but this Arcosian/Icejin when he transforms has a power level of 2 million at his max and they're swiftly defeated.

It's when Kushina, beaten and bloodied is being dragged away to a fate worse than death to her that Minato actualizes the legend in his blood. The rage at the arcosian/Icejin and the need to save his young love ends up being enough to push him through the boundary and ascend to a Super Saiyan. Jumping from 550k to 27.5 million in power level. He swiftly defeats and kills the Arcosian/Icejin and he and Kushina both from warrior races kinda consummate their relationship right there and then.

A few years later, Minato marries Kushina and basically becomes the king to her queen. He's more or less the strongest on the planet due to both his power level and genius level intellect that allows him to master a many variety of techniques and even create a few of his own.

Naruto is born not long later. But tragedy strikes then as the supposed dead Madara Uchiha, an ancestor of the Uchiha clan from hundreds of years before makes his grand debut and reveals he has taken eight of the sealed Bijuu and now is there for the ninth.

Madara is ungodly strong at this point. He's had hundreds of years to train, coupled with the teachings of his clan and the Elementian race with again those hundreds of years used to master near all the arts of the Elementian race. Minato stands no chance against him, despite being a Super Saiyan.

Outmatched and with no options left, Minato and Kushina seal the ninth inside of Naruto giving up their very lives to do it. Madara is forced to flee with the other eight Bijuu when he feels the attention of the gods locking on the planets. Not before he in revenge blows up the entire planet, wiping out most of the Elementian Race.

Naruto escapes unharmed, sent off in a space pod to the last place Minato thinks Madara would ever think to look. His older brother Raditz.

Not all of the Elementian's or their allies were killed. Many escaped and relocated to a new planet, all loyal to the last of Elementian royal blood – Naruto.

* * *

 **God Power Levels**

Beerus – Godly Ki – 10

Whis – Godly Ki – 15

Hagoromo – Godly Ki – 22

Juubi – Godly Ki – 95

Juubi/Divided – Godly Ki – 50

Kurama – Godly Ki – 9

Gyuki – Godly Ki – 8

Chomei – Godly Ki – 7

Seiken – Godly Ki – 6

Kokuo – Godly Ki – 5

Son Wukong – Godly Ki – 4

Isobu – Godly Ki – 3

Matatabi – Godly Ki – 2

Shukaku – Godly Ki – 1

(While the lower powered beasts in terms of power seem far outclassed in comparison to Kurama; they're in fact not just beasts of power, but beasts that gained specific abilities that once belonged to the Juubi a Primordial God. Shukaku while a lot weaker than say Gyuki, could still defeat Gyuki in battle with the right use of its power.)

* * *

 **Normal Power Levels**

Minato – 9,520,000

Kushina – 8,770,000

Jiraiya – 8,400,000

Bardock – 14,420

King Vegeta – 15,500

Raditz – 1,050

Gine – 975

Madara - ?

Naruto(birth) – 13,450

Naruto(Age 4/Madara Attacks) – 42,320

* * *

 **I may have revealed a ton here. Granted, not really. This is just the bare bones of the very beginning and to save me time without having to give a massive info dump.**

 **Naruto is overpowered? Yes, he really is. But taking into account, that he's half saiyan, half Elementian, and born to the royal line of Elementian's alongside being the son of a Super Saiyan...on a planet with thirty times that of Earth's gravity, and three times that of Vegeta-sei...and well if he wasn't atleast this powerful you'd have to call bullshit.**

 **Either way, Gohan was what? Five? And he had a power level over a hundred thousand – sure he had his potential unlocked and a couple Zenkai's but still. I'll counter with atleast in this regard, Naruto began training earlier, in a harsher environment.**

 **Why am I using power levels? Despite becoming bullshit later on...I just like them. I thought the whole scouter thing and measuring power was neat. Plus, despite that..it's not like knowing someone's power level lets you know all their tricks.**

 **You could have a power level of 25,000 and be about to kill old Roshi..but wait, what's this!? Mafuba, bitch! Fun shit.**

 **Anyway, I've been building the world...well universe for this story for freaking ages. I've even designed Naruto an awesome, plucky little sidekick designed on a 'character' from Xenoverse.**

 **...Hell, you know what. Naruto has three attendants, bodyguards and such, though I've only fully designed two of them at this point. If you can guess what Xenoverse 'character' I built his sidekick from...I'll let one of you give me an OC for the third attendant, as long as they aren't a Saiyan and with a retarded character/back story.**

 **One guess only though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are guys with the actual Prologue, I really should have had this out sooner. But in my defence, I'm still building a lot of the extended universe for this story.**

 **In regards to the competition I had in the index/explanation page I posted before this – well, sadly nobody guessed what character from Xenoverse was going to play a role, but oh well.**

 **Not got a lot to say here guys, so I'll let you get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Turles was really beginning to try his patience.

Tilting his head back, Naruto casually avoided the gray tri-coloured claw aimed at his jugular. Like lightning, he struck forward with his elbow with such force that the lunging, gray skinned creature lost its head when his attack crushed through its neck with unrelenting force.

"Hiiieeeeeeeee!"

Scowling, he removed his eyes from the corpse of his attacker and turned his attention to the large gathering of similar creatures hissing at him from their position atop a ruined rock formation. Reaching up, he tapped the green scouter attached to his head once.

' _137 of them, how did he get his hands on so many seeds?'_ Naruto wondered thoughtfully, tapping his scouter once more, idly taking in the rapidly cycling numbers that appeared before his right eye, "The lowest power level amongst them is 9,627 – while the highest is 12,324," he mused.

Child's play.

It was disconcerting though. Jinkoumen, the strongest form of Saibamen were born with a power level of 7,500. Turles hadn't been on this planet for more than a few days before Naruto caught up with him – how where they growing so fast?

His own little buddy had only grown so much in the year since he'd been born because of his innate abilities and functioning as Naruto's own sparring partner. Did Turles enhance them with the Tree of Might when he sucked this planet dry of life energy?

"Raaa!"

Another threatening hiss, this time from his side broke him from his thoughts. He idly glanced at the scowling Copyman, an entirely obsidian black Saibaman with luminous yellow eyes, at his side, glaring vehemently at the horde of Jinkoumen.

Naruto shook his head, no matter. "Ease up a little buddy," he said, placing a calming hand on the Copyman's head, "We've not got much time, so I'll clean these guys up in one blow." he told his partner nonchalantly.

The little black creature gave a nod of its head and stepped back. With a nod of his own, Naruto stepped forward – a crackling red aura beginning to swirl around his form. Lifting both hands, they sparked with red electricity before an orb of crimson energy appeared in each hand, humming with power – with a roar, Naruto smashed his hands together and thrust forward, unleashing a gargantuan crimson red energy wave, " **Double Sunday**!"

The Jinkoumen had no time to react as the attack roared forward faster than they could react to, and in moments as the massive beam washed over them in their entirety...their lives were wiped out. All that was left, as the beam died down was a massive trench in the ground that stretched on for over a mile.

"Disappointing," Naruto tsked. The saiyan blood in his veins had been boiling at the prospect of a good fight against Turles and his men – the rogue saiyan wasn't on his level, he hadn't found a planet with enough life energy to bridge that gap yet, but the fight would have been fun atleast. This was just a waste of his time, now he'd have to head back to base and try and find where he went.

The trail went cold on this planet. Oh well, it'd been a while since he'd last seen his uncle, he'd been tracking Turles for the better part of a year now.

He nodded to his partner, "Let's go Shred, we're done here."

* * *

"Well, well..isn't this a _pleasant_ _surprise_."

Naruto had to withhold a twitch of sheer annoyance at the smooth, cultured voice that resounded throughout the room as he entered. Floating leisurely in his hovering chair, Cooler's long, powerful tail idly swished back and forth, the Icejin's piercing red eyes scrutinising Naruto's form with something akin to amusement.

Ignoring the urge to retort with some profanity, Naruto instead scoffed and crossed his arms, "Trust me, I wouldn't have bothered coming back if I didn't need to find out where Turles managed to disappear to,"

Naruto was just glad none of the three buffoon's that made up Cooler's elite guard were at base, currently personally taking care of a mission assigned to them by Cooler.

Cooler hummed, idly swirling a glass of wine in one hand, "Yes it's rather disconcerting that he managed to slip away like that, he's managed to hide away from even my eyes," he replied, "Just how has his power grown I wonder?"

That, Naruto wasn't entirely sure of, "My last run in with him was about a month ago," he revealed, "The highest he could go to was 93,000."

"Oh?" Cooler breathed in interest, leaning forward slightly, "He's growing rather quickly isn't he? it was just little over a year ago too that his power topped out at a measly 12,500."

There he paused, before a wicked little smirk appeared on his face, "Now that I think on it, that's almost as high as your power level when you began your search for him isn't it?" He leered, "126,000 wasn't it? You best watch out, he may just surpass you at this rate."

Naruto scoffed in derision. "Hardly," he replied simply

Cooler raised a non-existent eyebrow, "My my confident aren't we?" the Icejin mused. Reaching up, he tapped the button on his purple scouter and whistled at the number that appeared on the small screen over his eye, "Resting at 240,000 and no doubt you can take it a little bit higher too – very impressive, especially for a mere boy of six years."

A scowl formed on Naruto's face, his tail unwinding from his waist and bristling slightly, "Progress has been slow with the search for Turles getting in the way of my training."

"I imagine so," Cooler replied with a light nod, the picture of poise and grace, "Still, with your progress in such a short amount of time it is easy to see the relation to your grandfather Bardock, and your father." he continued, piercing red eyes idly glancing over his black and green boots, black gi pants, fingerless green gloves and chest plate the same make as his grandfather's though missing the guards that hung below the waist.

Naruto almost snorted, his progress was a drop in the bucket compared to Cooler's power. The only power he'd felt stronger than Cooler's was his fathers, and even then he knew Cooler had been doing his best to bridge that gap even if his father was already dead. Even with the Oozaru transformation, he knew without a doubt Cooler wouldn't even need to use 1% of his full power to defeat him.

He would have been terrified for his own safety, if it weren't for the fact that Cooler actually seemed to somewhat like him and abided by a sense of honour. Plus, he wasn't really Cooler's subordinate, more like his apprentice in learning how to run certain factions of the Planet Trade Organization for when he reached his majority and took over his side of the Organization that was governed by his people and none else.

All that, and he knew for a fact that Frieza despised his existence and Cooler took great pleasure in running Naruto's achievements in the other Icejin's face. Mocking Frieza's fear of the Legendary Super Saiyan – especially since where Frieza feared the power, Cooler relished the thought of trading blows with one, he'd actually been rather morose when his father died and lost the chance to fight a genuine Super Saiyan, heralded in legend throughout the universe as one of the strongest 'beings' in the universe.

Cooler was even disappointed that despite Naruto's father achieving the legendary form, Naruto himself had not. His father, Minato had never gotten around to explaining to him how the form was achieved.

Shaking his head and ridding himself of those thoughts, Naruto turned his attention back to Cooler, "Do me a favour and have me informed of when Salza and the rest of your groupies return, sparring against the three of them would be a great help in my training now that I'm at this level," Turning, he tossed a wave over his shoulder and proceeded to leave the room.

Almost.

"Wait," Cooler said, his voice soft. Cooler usually didn't use such a soft voice, that reason alone made Naruto stop in his tracks, although he didn't turn back around, instead content to face away. A sudden chill down his back made him think he wasn't going to like whatever Cooler was about to say, "We received reports indicating that your uncle was defeated and killed during his mission to retrieve his brother Kakarot."

He was right, he didn't like that news at all. The world swam out of focus around him and the walls around him cracked as crimson energy lashed out around his form, "How?" he hissed, glancing back with one narrowed eye,

Cooler sighed, setting down his wine glass, "We only recently learned of what happened when Vegeta turned up at _Frieza Planet 32_ ," The disdain in the Icejin's voice at the mention of his brothers name was ignored by Naruto, "Apparently, he was killed by Kakarot, whom according to Vegeta also killed Nappa when they arrived to seek revenge – Vegeta himself states he barely made it out alive and reports once again indicate that he arrived on the planet in critical condition."

Kakarot? His weakling uncle? Kakarot was listed as having been born with a power level of 1, one of the weakest saiyans upon birth in history. How could a weakling like that grow strong enough to not only defeat his uncle Raditz, a 2nd class saiyan from his power level but also defeat Nappa and Vegeta himself?

"Where is Kakarot?" Naruto questioned with a growl. He'd take care of that traitor himself. He might have defeated Vegeta, but Naruto was on a completely different level from the Saiyan Prince.

Cooler sighed, "That, I don't know," he replied with a frown, "The name of the planet was stricken from the record, and your uncle only knew the planet because he was told by Bardock – and Vegeta surprise surprise didn't bother giving us the name of the planet when he made his rather brief report."

Well, there was only one option then. "Then, I'll go for the next best thing..where's Vegeta now?" he asked. If Vegeta arrived in critical condition, odds were he got a pretty hefty Zenkai when he recovered, not that it would help him much in the long run when Naruto found him. Vegeta may have been ten times as strong as his uncle Raditz, but Naruto was tens times as strong as Vegeta himself.

Truly, his hybrid status was a major boon.

Cooler's frown deepened, "His space pod logs says he's heading for Namek, why I have no idea," he said, "The odder thing is, Frieza has made his way to Namek as well for some reason – I can only deduce there is something my brother wants there and Vegeta wants to stop him from getting it, not that I'm opposed in any way."

The request was silent, but Naruto heard it all the same, "I'll find out what Frieza's after while I beat the location of Kakarot out of Vegeta," he stated.

Cooler laughed, a delighted sound coming from his throat, "Yes, it seems I can count on you for any mission these days Naruto, despite being so young," he said in return, "Do be careful though, you know how much my coward of a little brother despises your existence….though if you can pull out your Oozaru form before he can reach his final form, feel free to kill him – that said, flee as fast as you can if he reveals that form to you, at your current level you won't survive even a moment against him."

That, Naruto knew. In his Oozaru form, he could kill Frieza in any of his lower forms. But in his final form, the same form Cooler liked to stay in, Cooler had informed him Frieza's power reached upwards of around 120 million. Not a match for Cooler in his current form, and nowhere close to that monstrously powerful form Cooler could take that was even further beyond, but more than enough to destroy Naruto with ease, even as an Oozaru.

Despite the death of his uncle, Naruto managed to smirk over his shoulder in Cooler's direction, "Well, if I have the chance I may just attempt it," he replied, making his way out of the sliding room door, "I'm rather sick of him calling me a monkey all the time."

With that parting shot, the door shot closed behind him.

* * *

 **Races**

 **Jinkoumen –** The strongest, and second rarest form of the Saibamen race. Completely gray in colour, slightly bigger in stature and with pale blue eyes. The Jinkoumen are entirely feral, attacking any and all who are not of their face – lacking any intelligence whatsoever besides fighting instinct. When grown, they are born with a power level of 7,500.

 **Copymen –** The rarest form of Saibamen. Copymen are an experimental race of Saibamen, or were atleast. They were created with the sole purpose of taking the ki of foes to replicate their abilities and pass them on to the Planet Trade Organization. Naruto was the handler for their first spawning and mission. In the end, only one survived and Naruto destroyed all the research into their creation, hoarding the ability for himself. Copymen are born with a power level of 5,000.

* * *

 **Techniques**

 **Double Sunday –** This technique involves the user gathering orbs of ki in each hand, smashing them together to make a more powerful blast and then thrusting the hands forward to launch the attack and incredibly fast speeds. Double Sunday is a moderately powerful Ki-blast, little charging goes into the attack, but what it lacks in power, it makes up for in raw speed

* * *

 **Power Levels**

 **Jinkoumen –** 9,672 – 12,324

 **Shred/Copyman –** 48,500

 **Naruto(Relaxed) –** 240,000

 **Naruto(Full Power/Double Sunday) –** 310,000

 **Naruto(Oozaru) –** 3,000,000

 **Turles –** 93,000

 **Kakarot(baby) -** 1

 **Cooler(4th form) –** 160,000,000

 **Cooler(5th form) -**?

* * *

 **And done, how was it?**

 **Naruto is pretty overpowered isn't he? And I've really shown no reason why he is. Just take into account though, that he was born with a high power level because of how strong his parents were, his father being a Super Saiyan, the gravity being thirty times higher than Earth's which effects even inside the womb, and his Elementian genes boosting the effects of his Saiyan genes. That, and we're shown time after time in canon that the higher the power level, the faster they gain more strength.**

 **Anyway, I've just began with the prologue but we're jumping right in. Namek's already on the get go, Cooler is introduced and Turles is even hanging around the background stirring up trouble. It's going to get wild, that I can tell you.**

 **Now there's one thing I'd like you guys input on. Raditz fighting style, since he trained Naruto in it, this will be his primary fighting style. I just want to narrow it down fully- as best I can make out, Raditz style resembles Muay Thai, and the bands he has on his arm and leg lead me to believe that yes he's a Muay Thai user. What are your guys thoughts on it?**

 **That's all for now guys. Later!**


End file.
